Scarlet (SQW16-1)
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: My contribution to the 6th annual Swan Queen Week over on Tumblr (theme: Seven Deadly Sins). This is a collection of one-shots all set in the same universe with our lovely ladies as vampires. Seven Deadly Sins, Vampire!AU, enjoy!
1. Back In Town

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _Hello my lovelies! Alas, it's Swan Queen Week again and I'm back! This time around I'm doing vampires (seeing as they're my favourite kind of thing to write about and who doesn't love vampire Swan Queen?) and I thought how about I do every day in the same universe? So, here we are. If you pay close attention to the dates at the start of each update you shouldn't have too much trouble following each day (really it's just a bunch of different moments in their lives out into one fic/place). Anyway, have fun and I will see you for day 2 tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **August 2015, Hells Kitchen, New York / Day 1: Lust  
**

* * *

The air had a slight tinge of coldness to it as she free-ran her way up to a ledge and across another building roof. The weather was starting to get colder, especially here in the city, and she was glad that she'd chosen to wear a jacket before coming out this evening, not that it mattered much to her anyway. She was on the hunt, not for something but someone. She hadn't believed it at first but she had sensed it, that underlying familiarity. She'd sensed her coming back as if she were on high alert, as if all of her senses had been super fine tuned to tell her when she had come back to the city. It had been months since she'd last seen her, the other woman having left when things looked as if they were about to get tense. She couldn't blame her though, sometimes she wished she too could leave, have the freedom she had and felt, but the simple matter of the fact was that she couldn't. Even being as old as she was she was still ruled by her mother, kept under a hawks eye with her every movement and moment being watched and scrutinized. That's probably why she liked the blonde so much. She was a rebellious creature, one that didn't belong to a house or specific family, no ties to hold her back, going wherever she pleased without caring what they thought. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for anybody else, vampire or human, and she wasn't afraid to admit that she liked it when she let it consume her. It was a raw need, the same one that was driving her now, pushing her effortlessly as she made her way over countless rooftops as she followed her unique scent. It called to her like the blood she drank, a sirens call that she knew she'd never be rid of, physically or mentally, and she was getting closer to it by the second.

She couldn't help it when her fangs protracted with a defined audible click as she cleared another ledge, the smell of the other woman getting stronger in her nostrils the closer she got to the source. She needed her and she needed her now.

Landing on another rooftop she came to a stop, her whole body seizing up as she saw the figure she'd been searching for perched on the corner of the ledge like an assassin waiting to strike their target. Even with a hood up she didn't need to see her face to know it was her, she just knew. She quickly regained her composure though, the only good thing her mother had ever given to her, and took a step towards the figure.

"You know, when they said that our entire Downtown New York blood supply had gone missing it didn't want to believe it was true, then I smelt the deceit and I knew instantly who it was."

The figure made no attempt to move but let out a chuckle. "Did you now? Looks like the bait worked."

"Yes, and I followed you to here."

"So you did."

"What I can't figure out though is what you are going to do with all that blood."

"There's a lot of hungry homeless vampires Downtown who deserve it more than the purebloods sat up in their luxurious sun-protected ivory tower do."

"I see what you mean, which is why I'm not going to force you to give it back." There was a short pause as she considered what to say next, her inner conscience begging her to ask the question that had been eating away at her the moment she'd found out that she was back in town. "How long are you staying?"

This time the figure did stand, turning around and jumping down off the ledge whilst removing her hood from her head and making her way over to her. "That's what you're going to ask me? What – no hello and whispers of sweet nothings in each others ears?"

She knew she was being sarcastic but it was what added to her charm and want for her. "What did you expect? You leave for months with no word at all and come back with no warning. Do you expect me to always have a welcome home party on speed dial when I never know where you are?"

"Touché. Tell me this though, did you miss me?"

This time the sarcastic bite between them had disappeared and had been replaced with a softer tone, one that they rarely ever touched upon and shared with no one else but each other.

She reached out and nodded, her hand meeting the cool leather of the other woman's jacket. "Of course I did Emma. Hauntingly so."

"So poetic."

She pushed her with a playful shove and a roll of her eyes. "I may be but it doesn't make it any less so. Why must you leave me here alone with my mother?"

"Because we both know she doesn't allow me to be here for more than I'm welcome. You know she doesn't like me being around you, that's why I stay in the shadows and see you only when I know she isn't expecting me."

"But for how much longer? We can't keep doing this for eternity Emma. We're immortal yet not a broken record on a continuous loop."

"Regina, I know, but what do you suggest? Steal a council member's daughter? Run away in the middle of the night with her and claim her as mine?"

"You can do that, I wouldn't mind. I like the romantic idea of you whisking me away."

"I know you wouldn't, but your mother would."

There was a brief pause before Regina smirked. "You want to know something?" Emma nodded. "Fuck my mother."

Emma laughed as she placed her hands on either side of Regina's jean-clad hips, pulling the other woman closer to her. "Hmm, there's that feisty vampire I know and crave."

"Crave? More than blood?" She replied, her arms coming up to rest around Emma's neck as they both leaned in closer.

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I just crave your captivating figure of a body."

"Do you ever think about acting on that craving?"

"I'm close. I might need just a little more encouragement though."

"I think I can handle that."

"You can?"

"Hmm."

Before Emma could say anything further Regina's lips met her own, the two melding into a kiss that had been long awaited by the both of them. She'd missed Regina's lips against hers and by the way the brunette kissed feverishly against them she could tell just how much the other vampire had missed her and a part of her deep down in the back of her mind hated herself for putting the other vampire through it.

Pulling away she laughed at Regina's stunned expression.

"Why did you pull away?" She asked with what Emma knew as the closest Regina would ever get to a pout.

"Because I think this needs to continue at my apartment."

"Oh, is that so?"

Emma nodded as she slowly backed away out of her embrace. "Yep, it is."

"And what do you intend to do at your apartment Miss. Swan?" She asked, slowly following her with a few steps forward.

"For that you'll just have to come and find out."

"But-"

Before she could reply Emma was already running, Regina having to catch up immediately as the other vampire was already putting a good distance between them. _Damn maddening vampire_ , she thought, jumping onto another roof top.

* * *

Emma groaned as she was thrown up against the dingy wall next to the door of her apartment. Regina pinned her hands above her head so that she couldn't move and lent in close, her breath hot on her face as they remained only inches apart.

"Tell me Miss. Swan, what is it that makes you think you can run from me?"

The slow drawl of her voice wasn't lost on Emma and it sent a hot rush through her otherwise cold body, a small shiver running down her spine as she caught sight of the other vampires fangs peeking out from underneath blood red lips. It didn't take long however for her to come up with a quick witted response to her question.

"You could handle it."

"Oh? Is that what you thought?"

Emma could feel her pushing her up against the wall much harder but didn't press it, quite enjoying the feeling of the pureblood vampire being rough with her. "I gave you incentive. The rest played out the way I intended."

"So you baited me?"

"Yes, and you fell for it just as you do every time."

"If you think I 'fall for it' every time Miss. Swan I think you are gravely misunderstood."

"And what would you mean by that?"

"Simple." She snarled, her breath somewhat hotter against Emma's lips as she lent in a hairs breadth away from her. "Maybe the truth is that I do it on purpose. You do remember that I like playing along with your little shenanigans don't you my dark saviour?"

For a moment somewhere inside her Emma felt a little disappointed that her tricks didn't work but the vampire inside her couldn't resist biting back, enjoying the way that Regina's clenched fist held onto her jacket in a white knuckle grip.

"Yes, my queen, but if you are so keen on playing along with these little shenanigans of mine maybe you would like to cut to the chase and cut the crap with all of this talking shit. I know how you and me get when we talk to much."

"Ah, touché Miss. Swan. Maybe you would like to join me _inside_ of your apartment and not in this depressing hallway."

Emma smirked, Regina feeling a shiver run down her spine when she caught a glimpse of the blonde's fangs underneath her upper lip as she directed her face right at her. Before she knew what was happening, caught up in the daze of Emma's alluring vampire hiding just beneath the surface, the other woman was breaking free from her hold where she had had her pinned up against the wall and more or less throwing her into her small run-down apartment. She did have enough sense recovered however to catch Emma's whisper of agreement.

"Almost certainly my queen."


	2. Bounty Hunters

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _A little bit of action here, a little bit of angsty-ness there, and a little but of lovey dovey-ness here and you get this! Also, just before I mention anything else, the name of this fic/collection of one-shots is based off of a song called_ _ **'Scarlet'**_ _by the band_ _ **In This Moment**_ _so I suggest you go check it out if you're interested (I'll post it over on my Tumblr –_ _ **Shinodafan94**_ _)! :)_

 _Hello beautiful people, thank you to everybody who started reading yesterday and showing me love, I really appreciate you taking the time out to do read my stuff! As for this, remember to pay close attention to the dates at the start so you're not confusedvand I will see you tomorrow for Greed!_

 _Seriously, thank you to everybody who liked and reblogged over on Tumblr as well as all the faves and follows on here. I appreciate it so so much and I hope I don't disappoint! :D_

* * *

 **April 2018, Tokyo, Japan / Day 2: Gluttony  
**

* * *

The man screamed in pain as a machete bared down on his jacket-clad shoulder, lodging deep into the bone from the pure strength of the person wielding it, that person being Emma. As she made to pull the blade back out she was grabbed from behind by a woman, the man's accomplice, and was forcefully being yanked away. Not letting it phase her she reared her head back hitting the other woman in the face and momentarily stunned her. Without letting go of her blade she used her other hand to push her enough to kick her a few steps away from her, resulting in the human falling to the cold concrete alleyway floor below. Turning back to the man she finally extracted her blade back out and this time hit it at the angle she had originally planned. He'd managed to dodge her briefly before resulting in her only hitting him in the shoulder but now that she had the upper hand and it was one one one she was able to finish what she had intended, the vampire having the upper-hand. She bared her fangs and hissed wildly with a quick and precise cut of a second blade she'd had hidden up until now. Once he had fallen to the floor with a thud, blood gurgling from his throat as he clutched at it uselessly with his gloved hands the woman was just getting up. Not missing a beat Emma turned to her and before she even had a chance a revolver was raised to her head and she was falling to the concrete with a bullet wound straight through the center of her forehead.

When Emma looked up, panting as she regained her breath and sheathed her gun, she heard sirens fast approaching in the distance. Turning to leave she gasped when she felt the pain she had forgotten she had. She grasped at her side and gritted harshly through her teeth. A silver wound, Regina wouldn't be happy.

* * *

When Regina heard the front door of her and Emma's apartment open she stopped what she was doing in the kitchen and went to greet her wife as she had finally returned back to their home after being out for a numerous amount of hours without any contact to let her know that she was ok. What she found however was the complete opposite of what she had been expecting.

"Emma?"

Looking up the blonde smiled weakly at her. "Hey babe."

"What on Earth happened?"

Emma shrugged as if it was nothing, trying desperately to ignore the pain that radiated through her body as she did so. "Just a few addicts, nothing I couldn't handle."

There was a brief pause that Emma knew all to well, knowing what Regina would do. As expected the brunette sniffed at the air and instantly picked up on the problem. "You're bleeding. It's tinted with silver, you're wounded."

Knowing she couldn't hide Emma flashed her another sheepish smile. "You got me."

"You went out hunting again didn't you?"

"Only because I knew they'd eventually find us. Your mother isn't exactly giving up her hunt to find us."

Rolling her eyes Regina decided not to push it, wanting to tend to her wife's wounds which were much more important right now than their normal petty bickering. "Whatever you say dear. You can explain the details later. Right now go to the bedroom and take your shirt off so I can treat you."

"But-"

" _Now_ Miss. Swan."

Deciding not to argue with her Emma did as she was told and slumped off to the bedroom. About a minute later Regina reappeared but said nothing as she headed to the en-suite bathroom connected to their room. She wouldn't admit it out loud but the brunette's stern silence as she re-entered the room with a first aid kit in hand was making her uneasy, even after all these years of being together.

"Regina, please say something."

"Take off your jacket and shirt so I can get a look at the wound."

"Regina-"

"Just do it Miss. Swan."

Sighing she did, painfully stretching as she pulled the two items of clothing off, leaving her in her jeans and bra. She didn't miss the mixed look of hurt and worry that passed over Regina's face as she did. Regina knelt down on the floor next to her and lent in close to get a better look, the tinge of silver-burnt skin crinkling up her overly-sensitive nose as she realized the severity of Emma's injury.

"I'm going to patch it up. Once I'm finished you need blood and to rest."

"Regina-"

"You know better than to question me on this Emma. You put yourself in this position in the first place by purposefully going out and looking for these people. You knew they'd be carrying silver weapons."

Emma winced as she held her arm up to allow her wife to work. "Yeah but I knew I could handle it. They were human."

"Emma, being a vampire with free reign since the day you were turned isn't training enough. At least not for my mother."

"But I was turned over a hundred years ago!"

"And my mother is a nine hundred year-old pureblood who's spent centuries honing her skills – especially in killing. You know how dangerous she is Emma and even after everything we went through to get away from her in New York you continue to think that this is just a game. The more you allow yourself to go out hunting these fools that call themselves bounty hunters the more chance she has of finding out where we are. Do you not realize that this trail of bodies is basically broadcasting our location to her?"

As Regina finished her argument Emma paused, knowing that her wife was right. "I know, I know, I just can't help it. Like you said I've spent so many years being free that I don't know how to live under the radar, at least not with another person. I could come and go as I wanted and not worry."

"Yes and over time it stopped working for you. We met and things changed. When I admitted that I loved you out loud Emma I didn't mean that when we finally escaped, no matter where it was in the world, that you could recklessly endanger yourself. I'd be nothing without you Emma."

"Neither would I."

"Then why do this?" She sighed, motioning to the deep burn wound that she was finishing patching up.

"Because I can't stop myself Regina. It's like vampire candy. I need to hunt, I don't know how to stop."

"Then maybe that's why you have me. You married me for a reason did you not?"

The blonde nodded as Regina stood. "Yeah, other than to piss your mother off that is."

Regina chuckled for the first time since she'd come in the front door and Emma counted it as a personal victory. "And we help each other do we not?"

"Yes, which is why what I'm going to ask you next isn't easy for me."

Regina raised and eyebrow at the other woman just as she had picked her a clean tank top from their shared closet. "Oh?"

"Come here."

Not caring that her wife was only clad in her jeans and bra Regina made her way back over to her, positioning herself in between her open legs and letting her bare arms wrap around her waist as her own came to rest upon her shoulders.

"Emma? It's ok, speak to me."

Looking up Emma saw nothing but honesty in the older vampires eyes and she couldn't help herself, it just came out. "I need help."

She didn't need to say any more, Regina knew that, Emma knew that, neither of them needed to say it aloud it was just there. For Regina it had been a long time coming and it made what had happened tonight just that little bit tolerable if it meant that Emma had finally admitted what was hurting her. Nonetheless Regina took it in her stride and pressed a soft kiss to the top of blonde curls feeling Emma's grip on her grow just that little bit tighter in acknowledgement.

"It's ok love, everything's going to be ok. I love you Emma Swan-Mills."

Pulling away a little Emma smiled up at her wife gratefully. "I love you too Regina Swan-Mills."


	3. Regina's Liberation

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance everybody, I had to skim over this in editing as I have something personal I need to do today so I hope it's good enough. Anyway, I hope you like this and I will be back tomorrow for day 4!_

 _Thank you to everybody still showing me love in those little ways, I love it and I love you guys and I will see you all tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **September 2017, Detroit, Michigan / Day 3: Greed**

* * *

"Regina now!"

The brunette took the opening her lover had created for her, jumping into the fray and towards Daniel who was momentarily stunned by Emma's shot to his chest with her revolver. He quickly recovered however, the bullet popping out of his chest as the wound healed instantly. That was the unfortunate thing about being a vampire. If you were fighting others of your kind it was tempting to use your own weaknesses against them (i.e. silver bullets) but the cost could have been too high and Emma, no matter how wild she was, wasn't willing to put herself or Regina for that matter at risk all for an upper hand in a fight. It's not like they couldn't handle themselves, they'd been in their equal share of scuffles, together and on their own, it was enough to allow them to handle themselves.

Back to the situation at hand Daniel all but roared as he lunged for Regina, Emma spinning on her heels away to give the brunette enough time to counter his attack. He just caught her shoulder as she tried to dodge, the silver metal of the blade cutting through her jacket and shirt burning the skin beneath. It was a small price to pay as he now had his back to her, allowing her to use her own weapons. Expertly unsheathing the blade from where it was strapped to her thigh she drew it across his back, cutting through his clothing and burning his skin in return for burning hers. He yelled out in pain, hands clutching at the burnt skin as Regina stood, a determined look set on her face as she kicked out his legs from under him. She was going to finally end this.

Meanwhile, Emma was in a spot of bother. She was currently fighting off Daniel's partner in crime Killian, the bearded man not giving her a chance as he fought her blade swing for swing. Although this being 2017 he still liked to use what he found familiar – a rapier. He'd been turned in the very early 1700's and because he was an older vampire than Emma he thought it his place to tell her whenever they met that he was so much better than her because of it. Of course she hadn't stood for that, the two butting heads every time Cora wanted her out of her city, but Emma sure as hell wasn't going to let him get away with it this time. They'd come here to end this and she was going to walk out of here tonight with the knowledge that she was still alive and he wasn't and that stupid smug 'piratey' grin of his would be wiped from his face along with his stupid 'rapier' for good.

Emma however, was not such a refined fighter, instead more brutal. She much preferred to keep things raw, instead using the combination of a machete and tomahawk to do her killing. Both were blades made of pure silver. She'd been a vampire herself long enough to know that even though they were a definite risk to her own health the fact that it injured both humans and other vampires at the same time was a big enough win that she could look past it. That being said, even with the weapons being significantly smaller than his ancient yet sharp sword she was meeting him blow for blow, every clink of the metal echoing through the otherwise empty warehouse. She used all of her strength to push him backwards, the 'pirate' stumbling as she gained a more sturdy footing than him. He wasn't that much stronger, in reality Emma only about sixty years his younger when it came to vampire years. It meant that no matter how hard he tried to taunt her she wasn't relenting and she was only pushing back stronger each time.

Now was no different, gritting her protracted fangs as she growled and lunged forwards once more. She'd had enough of his never ending snarky remarks and tonight she was going to end it. He, however, fought back and before she knew what was happening he had her on the cold concrete below, his blade pressed hard against her neck whilst her own weapon clattered just out of her reach.

"You want to know something Swan?"

She looked up at him, teeth grit together as she felt the blade cut into the skin of her neck, warm red liquid seeping through as he prevented it from healing immediately.

"Enlighten me Killian."

"When I jab you with my sword you'll feel it."

She couldn't help but scrunch her face up at the unpleasant remark, knowing that he was trying to get under her skin but unluckily for him it wasn't working.

"You want to know something Jones?"

"Oh, do tell."

"Never force a woman onto her back."

Just before he could question it she was using all the strength she possessed to push him off her. Regina watched for a split second from across the room before being drawn back into her own fight, narrowly avoiding the end of Daniel's sword. He was waving it about in every possible direction but luckily for her the training that she'd spent countless years trying to perfect was paying off. Armed with a cane sword and an elaborate dagger, both weapons made of pure silver (much like Emma's), she saw her opportunity and struck.

The other vampire didn't know what hit him as she kicked him in the knee with a booted foot, falling to the floor in what looked like a kneel before she used her cane sword to somewhat strangle him. Once she had him in a sort of headlock-type thing with the blade cutting deep into his neck and burning his skin she pulled him backwards into her front close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Looks like you're not going to marry me afterwards."

He laughed, only drawing Regina to pull the blade tighter against him. "L-looks like you're not going to marry your beloved rebel either."

Looking up Regina saw Hook gain the upper hand, the pirate now having Emma held up against a steel beam with his sword to her neck. Regina growled, fangs protracted, and turned back to the man she currently had in a choke-hold.

"You're wrong." Was all she whispered before sliding the blade across his neck and driving the dagger deep into his back. Once he'd ashed at her feet she turned to see Emma doing something that was quite simply put utterly stupid.

"You're not going to win Swan."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet on that?"

He jumped forwards and not caring Emma let him run his blade into her stomach. Knowing that it wasn't silver was an advantage on her part but she also knew that this wouldn't kill her, it would just hurt like a son of a bitch on the way in and the way out. He frowned up at her, his eyes flickering from the blade to her and back again frantically as she let him impale her on it. It was stupid but it was working and she had no doubt that Regina would have her head for it later. Right now though she took those few painful steps forward as the blade finally came out the other side and when she was close enough she smiled, blood trickling down out of the corner of her mouth.

"You wanna know what Killian?"

"W-What?" He stuttered, not quite believing what was happening right now.

She laughed despite the pain. "You did jab me with your sword, and I did feel it." She wheezed. "But quite frankly I'm tired of your shit."

Before he could respond she had raised a hidden blade to his neck and due to the fact that it was silver as it entered his windpipe Emma got her sweet revenge, the slightly older vampire yelling in agony as his body burned to ash at her feet. Regina was on her in seconds.

"Emma!"

"Regina...a-are you-"

"I'm fine." She fretted, trying to ignore how much Emma was gasping as she bled onto the floor, the blade lodged right through her entire body.

"R-Regina, you h-have to pull it out. P-Please..."

Nodding the brunette braced herself with one hand on Emma's jacket-clad shoulder and the other on the hilt of the sword. With a confirming nod of agreement with her fiancée she started to pull the blade out. All though not silver it still hurt and Emma didn't know if she could handle the slow pace that Regina was employing to remove it.

"R-Regina, stop, please."

Looking up at the blonde she frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"You've gotta just pull it right out. I can't take the pain."

Nodding Regina moved so that she was stood directly in front of her and with both hands now on the hilt she braced herself and pulled. In a matter of moments it was free of Emma's body and she was throwing it to the ground somewhere behind her without much care.

"Emma, are you ok? Speak to me." She worried, cupping the blonde's face with both her hands.

"I'm good, I'll be fine. See, already healing."

They both looked down to see the wound immediately healing and just as Regina was about to lean in and press her lips against the blonde's they heard a familiar voice that sent chills down both their spines.

"ENOUGH!"

Regina spun on her feet to see her mother jump down from somewhere above, the older pureblood vampire as regal as ever, even in her landing.

"Mother."

"Yes dear. You honestly think I wouldn't be here?"

"You only ever seem to come to things that involve furthering you."

"That is true, and this does concern me."

"What does?"

"You came here with the intent to kill me before I killed your beloved fiancée here and married you off to Daniel. That wasn't going to be an option, hence why I'm here but I can see that you two have yet again somehow managed to make a mess of things and now I have no choice but to finish off Miss. Swan myself. Too many years I let her get away with tainting your mind and now you're marrying her without my consent and living God knows where. You have a birthright Regina, you're royalty!"

Regina bared her fangs at the older vampire, her anger bubbling up over the surface after years and years of constantly trying to push it down and hide it away. "You know what mother?! I've had enough! I'm not your puppet any more! I've spent centuries doing as you asked and not once have you ever given consideration to what I want! Just because we're purebloods it doesn't mean that we can rule over everybody else as if we have the right. Just because vampires like Emma were once human it doesn't make them any less entitled as we are. At least she gives me freedom, not like your oppressive vision of _your_ future. Unfortunately for you, mother dearest, that now doesn't include me. Instead it includes Emma, and only her. You can try and kill her but you'd have to kill me first and you sure as hell won't do that."

"Is that the way you want it to be?"

"Yes. Your greed ends here."

"Then why not kill me and leave with her?"

"Because unlike you mother I'm not a heartless bitch! As much as I hate you I'm not going to kill you. Instead I'm going to make you suffer as you watch me leave with her and marry her against your wishes and if you so much as even try to follow me or track me down to hurt us I will personally hunt _you_ down and rip your heart out myself before ashing you, are we clear?"

The silence that Cora gave her in return was all Regina needed to know. With that settled she turned to Emma, took her hand, and led her towards the nearest exit.

"You ok?" Emma asked as they finally stepped out into the cool night air.

Regina nodded as she squeezed Emma's hand tightly. "I will be, in time."

"At least think of it it this way, you're finally free of her."

"I know. Thank you."

"It's ok. You finally wanna get out of this damned place – together this time?"

Regina smiled and pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. "Of course."


	4. Admitting It

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _Hello everybody! Here you go, some more back story and a little bit of angst? I hope you like and I'll be back tomorrow! :)_

 _Thank you to everybody liking and reblogging etc. over on Tumblr and a huge thanks to everybody following and faving over on here, I really am grateful for all the love. So, enjoy and I will see you tomorrow for day 5, Wrath! :D_

* * *

 **June 2016, Manhattan, New York / Day 4: Sloth**

* * *

The air was tense as the argument paused, the two vampires staring one another down from where they were stood either side of Regina's expensive living room couch.

"So what's it going to be Regina?"

"What do you expect me to say Emma?"

The blonde shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could just admit it so we can both move on with our lives?!"

"Emma... you know I can't."

"Why Regina? I did over a year ago and when I left and came back you didn't say anything, you didn't even acknowledge that I'd admitted my feelings for you, you just assumed everything would go back to the way they were but they didn't did they? Instead I'm stuck in this loop with you, trying not to feel what I feel but I just can't any more! I can't look at you and _not_ want something more, why can't you just admit that too?!"

"Because _you_ can't tell someone that they love you Emma, that's not the way it works!"

"I know that, I know I can't force you to think or even like me in that way but for God-sakes say something that doesn't run along the lines of 'how long are you staying for?', 'how long will you be gone?', 'my mother can't find us together like this'! I'm sick of it Regina!"

"Don't you think I am too? Do you think I like hiding you from my mother from fear that she might kill you the moment she lays her eyes on you? She knows about you and me Emma, I can't lose the one thing that I live for. I can lose everything else but I can't lose you."

"Then just admit it!"

"E-Emma, I can't..."

And just like that they had come to another pause again, Emma staring intently at Regina as the brunette averted her eyes. This had been a conversation a long time in the making and she knew it would probably end up with a blow-out but she couldn't keep her feelings in any more. She'd admitted she'd fallen for Regina and the other vampire had just brushed her off as if it had meant nothing at all to her. Emma couldn't do it any more and she was intent on making it clear in any way possible no matter how much it hurt her inside to be hostile, at least verbally, towards the woman she loved.

"Regina-"

"You know what my mother would do if I did."

"And I'd be with you every step of the way, right by your side. When will you accept you're not alone any more? I'd be there for you Regina."

"And that's what I'm afraid of. I can't lose you Emma."

"Then maybe your life would be better if I wasn't in it."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest as Emma shrugged in return.

"You know what I mean. Your life could go back to being simple without you having to worry about me being out on my own somewhere in the world. You'd be able to stop looking over your shoulder."

"Emma, that's not true."

"Regina, you know it is. You may be fine with living this lie but I'm not any more. I liked the thrill of what we were before but I want more and if you're not willing or you're not ready I'll step back because I can't love someone who doesn't love me back. Goodbye Regina."

She watched helplessly, frozen as Emma turned and made her way to the front door of her luxurious penthouse apartment, the blonde vampire missing the look of heartbreak on Regina's face as she did. As she felt it shatter in her chest she knew that if Emma walked out and closed that door behind her she'd lose the only love she'd ever truly felt, the only person she'd ever loved. Emma was that one person who saw her for her and not some snobbish pureblood bitch who didn't care about anyone but herself. Instead she saw a woman who was abused by her mother from birth and forced into a life that she didn't want. Emma was the person who made her feel normal, or at least as normal as a person could feel considering she'd been born a vampire. She'd saw through all of that and admitted her feelings and she'd brushed her off because she wasn't ready to deal with her own. She wasn't ready to deal with the repercussions of what would happen if she admitted hers out loud and now her only chance to redeem herself was slowly slipping out of her hands as Emma opened the door.

"Emma wait!"

The other woman froze, hand still on the door handle as footsteps fast approached her from behind. In a matter of seconds she was being spun around on her boot-clad feet and pulled into a kiss that instantly felt different from any other she'd ever shared with Regina before. Hands cupped either side of her face as the kiss deepened, her hands coming down to rest on Regina's waist firmly as they pulled one another closer.

When Regina pulled away, effectively ending the kiss, her eyes were closed as she rested her forehead against Emma's, her thumbs stroking her jaw calmingly as she regained her breath. After another few moments of silence her eyes finally opened, wanting to look into Emma's own as she said it.

"I love you."

"You do?"

The older vampire nodded, biting her lip nervously. "Yes, I do."

"I love you too."

There needed to be no more words, they could figure out what came next later on but right now Emma drew her into another slow kiss as she softly kicked the front door closed behind her, the both of them smiling against one another's lips as she directed them towards the bedroom.


	5. Emma's Indignation

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _Have fun with this one guys and I will see you tomorrow for day 6! :)_

 _As always, thank you all for the continued love and for taking the time out to read my writing, it means a lot to me. Enjoy and I will see you tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **November 2018, Tokyo, Japan / Day 5: Wrath**

* * *

Regina careened to the side as much as the chair she was strapped to would allow. Pain momentarily coursed through her face from where she'd been hit and instinctively she spat the blood from her mouth down onto the empty and cold concrete floor by her feet, willing herself to control the anger that was ever rising inside her the more she got hit. Looking up at her attacker she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

Regina let out a loud chuckle that seemed to resonate throughout the empty room as the man stood above her frowned.

"Tell me what's so funny!" He growled, grabbing her bloodied chin in his hand as he demanded to know what had her so joyous all of a sudden despite the fact that he was supposed to be torturing her.

She let out another laugh before deciding to give him his answer. "You just don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"You, my dear Robin, will regret the day you incurred my wife's wrath because believe me when I tell you that she won't stop until she hunts you down and kills you for even laying a finger on me, even if it was my mother who ordered you to do so."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Regina let go of another sarcastic chuckle. "Because she's Emma Swan and I'm her wife, that's why."

* * *

 **Tokyo, Japan, 2 Months Later...**

* * *

" _Emma, he's on the move!"_

"I've got him in my sights Regina, don't worry." She panted, running over the snow-laden roof tops of a cold January Japan night, steam rising from her mouth as she kept her sights on the other vampire who was madly dashing across the rooftops of the buildings next to her.

She was running as fast as she could to keep up with him, making sure he didn't leave her line of sight as she knew the moment he did he'd gain the upper hand she'd be screwed and lose him and that just wasn't happening. She'd spent months tracking him down and he was going to die tonight, it was just fact. After what he'd done to her wife, taking her and torturing her all just to get back at her for taking Regina away from Cora, she just couldn't let it slide. He was the last of Cora's three lackey's, Killian and Daniel already being dead by both her and Regina's hands, and tonight he was going to join them at the end of a silver blade, preferably hers.

That's why she didn't give in, her eyes dead set on the man across from her who had a compound bow strapped to his back, not that it would be able to help him much considering he was on the run and the moment he stopped he'd be dead in a second. Instead it hung there uselessly as he continued to run, jumping over and ducking under things as he desperately tried to shake Emma off his tail. Little did he know though that would soon come to an end.

"Regina, I'm gonna go for it!"

" _Emma Swan don't you dare do what I think you're about to do!"_

"Sorry babe."

Ignoring the protests through the radio in her ear from her wife Emma looked up ahead momentarily, Robin just in the corner of her eye only barely, and saw her opportunity. Eyes flickering back and forth she sped up and as if perfectly timed she jumped across the gap between the buildings, expertly tackling and smlamming Robin mid-run to the roof surface like a pro football player. He instantly started struggling and unable to help herself Emma raised a gloved fist to his face and let it hit him again and again and again. So caught up in her momentary reprisal she failed to notice his leg before it was too late. Catching her off guard her kneed her in the back and pulled himself on top, the two of them struggling as he tried to land a few of his own punches in return to Emma's earlier ones. The pure force of the two vampires hard-pressed for the upper hand had them hurtling towards the edge of the roof before they could even realise what was happening. In an instant they were tumbling off and speeding down towards the snow-covered ground of a narrow alley, the fall not enough to kill them but enough to momentarily catch them both off guard and stop the fight.

Emma groaned as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, reaching up to her head and pulling a gloved hand away covered in blood. She could feel herself healing, the bones that would have been broken beyond repair to any human knitting themselves together as she pulled herself to her booted feet, and looked across from her, seeing Robin coming to. Growling her mind was right back on it's task and she was making her way straight for him, grabbing him by his jacket collar and yanking him to his feet, slamming him into the cold wall of the alley enough to make a dent in the brickwork. He growled in pain but soon healed, Emma's fangs bared inches from his face as she willed her stare to burn a hole right through his head. The pure anger on Emma Swan-Mills' face was enough to make even him do a double take and rethink his earlier actions.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Regina." She growled, her voice purely animalistic as she grasped his jacket tighter.

"And what makes you think that's going to stop Cora from coming after you, huh?"

"It's not but it's sure as hell gonna be one nightmare of a speed bump."

"One day she'll find you and ash you, you know that right?"

Emma grinned, her fangs glinting in the light. "She has every right to try, I can't guarantee she'll succeed though."

He laughed but it was soon cut off by a hard punch to the gut from the blonde. "That's not gonna work." He wheezed, his own fangs glinting in the neon lights of the alley.

"Watch me try. It's the least you deserve after what you did to my wife."

Out of nowhere she drew a small blade, driving it deep into his shoulder. He cried out in pain as the silver burnt his skin from the inside out. It wasn't enough to kill him, not being a critical point on his body, but it was enough to have him writhing in pain as it burnt relentlessly within him.

"You want to repent for your sins now forest boy or am I going to have to ash you right here right now in this alleyway?"

He continued to chuckle, trying to ignore the pain from the blade that Emma kept pinned in his shoulder. "You really think your wife's gonna allow you to be so reckless in front of all these humans?"

This time it was Emma's turn to laugh but before she could reply Regina was cutting her off, booted feet crunching through the moderate layer of snow that covered the alleyway.

"You underestimate me Robin."

"How so?"

"While I may not like my wife being so reckless when it comes to killing other vampires and humans alike in very public places I happen to like to give her some room to breathe, it's only natural being what we are. Unluckily for you tonight is one of those nights where I'm allowing her to blow off some steam. I told you you'd regret the day you incurred my wife's wrath. Now it's time you paid for what you did. Emma dear, please do hurry, we have a date with a generous amount of blood back at home. I trust you won't be late?"

"Of course not my love."

Regina smirked, pecking Emma on the lips as she walked past, winking at Robin. A soon as her hand trailed off Emma's jacketed shoulder she slid glove-clad hands into a long winter coat and continued on her way until she was out of sight. Once she was gone Emma turned back to Robin with a fang-ridden grin and smirked.

"You are in _so_ much trouble."

* * *

As Regina continued to walk down various snow-laden alleys the façade she'd once called her everyday persona quickly wore off. She wasn't that person any more and even though she loved to sometimes wear it (mostly for the sake of Emma when they were alone or when she really wanted something from someone who wasn't her wife) it wore her out. It felt foreign. Ever since the day she'd admitted out loud to Emma that she loved her it had felt wrong. She no longer needed the pureblood façade but Robin was an exception. The man had been nothing but a pain in her side since the moment he'd started working for her mother, always making lewd sexual comments and trying to make advances on her. It hadn't worked and she'd been especially irked at the fact that he wasn't there that night in Detroit when she and Emma had faced down Killian and Daniel. It would have made a perfect night, taking out all three of her mothers minions at once but unluckily for her and Emma he hadn't been there. Then he'd resurfaced in Tokyo a few months ago and when he had kidnapped her she knew that one day he'd regret ever deciding to go through with it. As much as she had wanted to be there when he was ashed Regina trusted that in her absence Emma would make it all the more painful on her behalf.

" _Regina!"_

Frowning Regina stopped in her tracks, listening to her wife on the other end of the radio. "Emma? Are you alright? What's going on?"

" _He got the drop on me."_

"What do you mean he got the drop on you?"

" _He caught me off guard when he made a comment about you. I got angry, he struck and now he's on the move again."_

"Emma Swan-Mills are you telling me that you let him get away?"

 _"I didn't let him get away he just jumped me! Don't worry, I've got him in my sights."_

"Emma-"

She felt her whole body tense up when she heard a chuckle come from behind her. Turning on her feet she saw Robin smirking, fangs in plain sight as he stared unabashedly at the older vampire.

"You know Regina, I always did think you were too good for Emma Swan. Maybe you might reconsider my offers."

Regina smirked herself, crossing her arms over her coat-clad chest. "That should be the least of your concerns right now dear. I think you should be more concerned about her."

Following Regina's line of sight he spotted Emma waiting on a nearby rooftop and before he even had chance to even think about what to do she'd reared her arm back and threw something in his direction. Knowing that her wife's impeccable aim would be on point as it always was Regina didn't even bother to try moving. Instead she enjoyed the sight before her. Robin watched as a pure silver bladed tomahawk hurtled in his direction and in moments it had lodged in the center of his chest, throwing his body back with the sheer amount of force behind it, thanks to Emma's strength in large part. As he fell in Regina's direction his whole body ashed before it even hit the snow, the vampire finally wiped from existence courtesy of Emma's unrelenting need to make him pay for laying his hands on her.

Regina heard a loud thud in the distance (Emma jumping down from the rooftop no doubt) and knelt down, picking up the tomahawk that had landed in the snow a few inches away from her feet. She stood back up and dusted the snow and vampire ash off the blade with her gloved hands just as Emma approached her, holding it out for her wife to take.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked, sheathing her weapon back to her waist once more.

Regina nodded, watching her intently. "Yes, now that he is finally gone. Very good delivery by the way dear, I did quite enjoy it."

Emma grinned. "I knew you would, when don't you?"

"True, I do love your brutality when you finish a kill. It's... how do you say? Thrilling?"

Emma laughed, offering her arm to her wife. "Certainly thrilling. At least he's finally gone."

"And you can sleep easier tonight knowing that the man that kidnapped me is finally ash." She replied, looping her arm through the offered one and placing a kiss to Emma's cheek.

"Yes, we _both_ can. Now, you said something about a generous amount of blood waiting for us back at home?"

Regina laughed. "I did, are you hungry my dear?"

"I'm hungry for much more than blood my queen."

"Then I guess we'd better hurry back, don't you?"

"Of course, time is of the essence."


	6. Sunup Appetence

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _Enjoy peeps and I will see you all tomorrow for the final day, day 7! Thank you for all hanging in there with me! :)_

 _To all the people still following, faving, reviewing, liking and reblogging I gratefully thank you all for the continued love and I will be back tomorrow! :D_

* * *

 **January 2020, Tokyo, Japan / Day 6: Envy**

* * *

Emma felt Regina sigh against her tank top-clad chest as she let her fingers knead through her shoulder length hair. They were currently waiting for the sun to set completely so that they could open the shutters that covered the entirety of their bedroom bayside window. They'd woken up early and instead of getting up they had decided to lounge in bed with one another whilst they waited for it to become safe enough for them to get up. Sometimes sunlight could be a son of a bitch.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Snow."

It didn't take long for Emma to recognize _who_ she was talking about and not _what_ she was talking about. "Why?"

"It's just on my mind. You wanted to know."

"I did but why is she on your mind?"

"Because of _this_ waiting." Emma frowned, her hand stilling in Regina's hair causing the pureblood to pull away and look up at her. "Emma?"

"You're thinking about _it_ again aren't you?"

Regina sighed, knowing that she couldn't deny it. "Yes."

"Regina, what have I told you about torturing yourself with this?"

"To not and to think of everything I do have instead of wanting something I don't have."

"And yet you continue to – you can't help it." Emma speculated, her hand moving through Regina's hair once more.

"Yes. Every time I think I've buried it deep enough she creeps back into my mind and teases me with everything I've ever wished I'd had. I can't help by envy her Emma."

"But why? Because she can walk in the light whilst still being a vampire like us and you can't? It isn't anything to envy Regina, she's just as tortured as you are by it."

This time it was Regina's turn to frown, angling her torso so that she could rest hand on Emma's chest whilst she looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"She's living her life on the run because of what she is, Cora's made sure of that. They want to find a cure to walk in the sunlight and they are making her life a living hell because of it."

"But what has that got to do with me?"

"Regina, you think this life you live is torture but feeling envious of Snow? It's not going to make it any better. I just want you to see the world as I do."

"Forever dark."

"No, as something beautiful. Regina, I haven't seen the sunlight since 1783. I never had anybody to teach me to be a vampire, how to hunt and feed myself, I doubt my maker even knows I exist, but when I found you that night in London in 1891 I realized that maybe being a vampire wasn't all that bad. I live in the dark but being with you makes this whole living for eternity thing worth it, no matter how hard it gets sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just want you to believe that being in the darkness isn't all that bad, at least not if you find that one thing, or one person in my case, that makes it bearable."

There was a brief pause, Emma catching just the slightest of blushes forming on her wife's face, before Regina broke out into a full smile. "Emma Swan, who knew you could be so poetic?"

Emma grinned, Regina both watching and hearing as the blonde's fangs protracted right before her. "I try but mainly it's the truth."

"And your truth is very noble. I fail to recognize sometimes that you actually make sense of my thoughts when I can't myself. How did you become so good at that?"

"The moment I realized that I had fallen in love with you." She replied, pulling Regina's head slightly towards her so that she could place a soft kiss to the top of brunette locks.

"Thank you Emma, sometimes being a pureblood isn't easy."

"I know, I know it's hard never having known the sun but I swear that one day you'll feel it Regina, I promise."

"I know you do, it's just that sometimes it's hard to have faith with a mother like mine chasing you half way across the world."

"Then I'll be there to pick up the slack when you find it hard. Come on, the monitor by the window's flashing. The sun's finally down."

"Where are we going?"

Emma shrugged as she grabbed the remote from the bedside table next to her, Regina still resting on her chest. "I don't know, wherever you want. You up for some hunting?"

"Of course dear, that sounds delicious but there is one thing first..."

Emma raised an eyebrow, hearing Regina's fangs protract with a click. "Oh, and what would that be?"

With no verbal reply Regina closed the gap between them and connected their lips together, thankful that Emma wasn't a complete idiot ninety percent of the time. Pulling away she smirked and slid out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Regina smirked from the entrance to their bathroom. "The first one to be dressed gets the first bite."

Emma grinned, pressing 'open' on the remote in her hand before hopping out of the bed herself. "Oh, you are so on Mills!"


	7. Fair Terms

As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and plot of Once Upon A Time belong to ABC – I own nothing but my own writing and plot.

* * *

 _Day 7 is here! It's sad knowing that Swan Queen Week is already over as I've really enjoyed writing in this AU. Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed this little work of mine as much as I've enjoyed writing it and I will see you when the next sqw rolls around! :)_

 _Thank you for everybody who has supported this this week, either on Tumblr or on here, I have enjoyed every moment of it so thank you for making it that much better. Much love, YoungTruthLP :D_

* * *

 **July 2020, Tokyo, Japan / Day 7: Pride**

* * *

Emma all but growled as she ungracefully landed on the rooftop with a loud thump, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Looking up she saw her wife stood with her back to her, arms crossed over her jacket-clad chest.

"You finally caught up. You know Miss. Swan, even after all these years you should be able to keep up with me. It's not like you're any older than the day we met."

"That's easy for you to say. You left me all hot and bothered and was out the front door of our apartment before I even realized giving you a head start!" She argued, finally approaching her.

Regina laughed. "What can I say? I like winning."

Emma rolled her eyes as she followed her wife's line of sight down to the streets below. "You know, you're not gonna win by not playing fair."

That drew another snicker out of Regina. "My dear I haven't been playing fair since the day I was born. I can't help that you fall for it every time."

Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her own jacket-clad chest. "Whatever you say Regina. How many targets do we have left?"

"According to our gathered knowledge, four."

"And then that's it?"

"At least for now. My mother's bound to send more."

"I don't doubt that, she's being going hard ever since we ashed Robin."

"Which is exactly why we can't let them gain in numbers. Once we've taken down these last few targets we'll be clear to finally get back at her."

"Ok, in the meantime though..."

Regina smirked as she turned to her wife. "You're going to get competitive even when you know I'm the better hunter."

"We all know that's not true."

Rolling her eyes Regina then raised an eyebrow as she turned fully to Emma. "Are you really going to let your foolish pride get in the way of the truth?"

"It's not foolish, it _is_ the truth. We both know I'm just as good at hunting as you are." She pouted.

Regina raised her eyebrow even more in disbelief, if that were even possible. "My dear, are you really going to fight this? Me? Your wife who is at least a century older than you?"

"For as long as it takes."

"Fine." She huffed, taking a step closer. "I will give you an ultimatum."

"I'm listening..."

"If you, Emma Swan-Mills, reach the last four targets before I do I will buy us both dinner and do whatever you want before the sun comes up. If you lose however, _you_ have to buy us dinner and do whatever I want before the sun comes up. Does that sound like a fair set of terms?"

Emma shrugged. "Yep, I guess so."

"Good. Think of it this way, at least it is good practice for when we finally confront my mother."

"I know. Anyway, where's our first target?"

Regina placed a kiss to the corner of Emma's lips and turned, pointing. "This way."

As soon as she rushed off across the rooftop Emma rolled her eyes. Trust Regina to get a head-start already. You can guess who won that race though. Let's just say Emma's wallet wasn't very happy about it's outcome.


End file.
